Designing and developing software applications for running on computing devices is a daunting task, as it requires special knowledge and skill as well as experience. Everyday users of computing devices who have the desire and creativity to build their own applications are often driven off by complex and incomprehensible coding syntaxes and unfamiliar concepts like compiling and debugging. For this reason, most people opt to purchase software applications written by professional developers and run the applications on the computing devices they own. Several application-building applications have been developed to lower the barrier to writing software applications. However, these application-building applications still bear difficulties to overcome by everyday people.